Little Games
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: Lets see how much they can both endure. Sorry to everyone that alerted this story but thanks to nina1108 I saw the mistake I made. Here's the fixed version
1. The begining

_**Little Games**_

**Rated M cause Derek is sexy and I cant resist it**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does**

**I just borrow the characters and pair them correctly. M&G**

**********************************************************************************************

**Finally getting a break from her babies, Penelope stretches her body back in her chair from pure exhaustion.**

**"I'm loving this view baby girl" Derek smiled as he was leaning against the door frame looking at that low cut shirt she had on.**

**"I know, aren't my babies beautiful!" She chuckled**

**"That's not what I was jonesing at goddess" he slyly winked at her when she gave him a saucy grin and sat forward.**

**"Is there something I can do for you stud muffin?"**

**"Why would I need something? I just wanted to come over and see my baby girl, and maybe ask her to go to a certain profiler's house tonight for something special?**

**"Oh that's nice of Reid, tell him sure ill go" She spun around trying to reduce the laughter gaining in the pit of her stomach from making him wait it out. She could feel the smile turn into a frown on Derek Morgan's face now**

**"That was just mean baby girl." He stuck out his bottom lip and started to quiver it. Derek Morgan knew how to put on a show for his one and only and when he did, he put on a five star performance.**

**"Aww handsome of course I'll do you the honors of hanging out with you tonight" giving that Garcia smile**

**Derek perked up "Good. Should I be jealous of your relationship with the boy genius? slowly cocking his brow upwards**

**"My chocolate Adonis, you have nothing to worry about."**

**"Alright. I believe you…. But the second I see him look at you in "that way" Its on!" He slapped his hand down onto his palm and they both began to laugh. That was her best friend and even though she loved him she wasn't going to actually risk telling him that. She knew that Derek wasn't in her league and for right now the endless flirting was ok with her. Derek on the other hand loved nothing more then flirting with his baby girl. She was the sun that shone through on the darkest days and everything in between. In the time after Penelope was shot and after her break up with Kevin, Derek was slowly falling for her but he didn't know if he should pipe up and tell her. For now Pen seemed happy and he wasn't going to ruin that for his benefit even if he just wanted to grab her, pull her close, and ravish those plump red lips of hers.**

**********************************************************************************************

**Quitting time seemed to roll around so slow for Derek. Every few minutes he would look up from his paper work and stare at the clock. "Seems time is punishing me for something" He smirked at himself but as soon as that clock hit five he jumped up and raced for her office. She could hear his eager foot steps and she started to laugh to herself as she spun around. As she heard him get closer she slowly lifted her leg up to wrap it around the other making sure he saw the middle bit. Walking in casually to get his beauty he caught the last bit of upper leg as she wrapped them around after that all he could do was stare and produce a low growl in the pit of his stomach.**

**"Stare much sweetness?" giving a sly smile**

**"um…." He shook his head regaining control again "Uh you ready to go baby girl"**

**"You bet. So what do you have planned for tonight handsome?"**

**"You'll see" He took her under his arm as they walked to the door "I already have comfortable clothes are your house so I'm set. Do you want to do something before we head home?"  
**

**"How about you" she gave a wicked grin as he stopped in place feeling his eyes widen in a sense of excitement**

**"Don't tempt me baby" they both laughed as they made their way to their respected cars and to Garcia's apartment  
**

**"Sooooo baby girl" he dragged out "How about you pick a movie that isn't dirty dancing and I'll order the food. Feeling anything in particular?" She laughed at the dirty dancing comment but they both knew that with a pouty lip and a twinkle in her eye she could watch whatever movie she wanted, including dirty dancing but tonight she would be generous and popped in a random one. "I'm fine with anything" Pen spoke up. After finishing their pizza and the first movie Derek popped in a second one and got some ice cream for them to share. "Ughhhh why does she have to look so good licking that ice cream up!" Derek's mind screamed "Oh no. There's some on her lip. Maybe I should do something about that…" He couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed her by her chin and kissed her. Their lips felt cold together but soon heated up as the electricity passed between them. Finally they broke for air.**

**"Um. Wow?" was all a flushed Penelope Garcia could mutter**

**"Sorry baby girl… I've been dying to do that all day."**

**"Good! I've been trying to get you to do that all day and I was about to play dirty"**

**He pulls her into him and kisses her making her moan "Hm I like playing dirty mama" He slowly opens his eyes and stand up slowly. "Game on baby girl. Tomorrow its my turn." He winked at her when her mouth drops open and he walks out the door..**

**********************************************************************************************

**TBC..**

Thanks again to nina1108 for seeing my mistake

**So what do you think? Any ideas for Mr. Derek Morgan?**

**Review please =)**


	2. His turn

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own criminal minds. Sadly CBS does.**

**I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G**

**A/N: July 13th was my birthday so I decided to take a little break from writing that day. Happy 18th birthday to me!**

**********************************************************************************************

**It was only 10:08am and Penelope was already shaking in her heels. That dirty man Derek Morgan was wearing his tightest fitted tee and the most perfect pair of jeans that made his tush look incredible! Oh the way his muscles rippled in that tee was driving her insane and all she wanted to do was rip all of those form fitting clothes off his dark, smooth body.**

**She turned as he walked into her office "Damn gorgeous, its got to be a sin to look that good!" she chuckled but inside she was dead serious. How could one man turn her on so much? She just didn't understand that affect he had on her.**

**Closing the distance in between them he gave a sly grin "Only for you baby girl" he touched her hand slowly sliding his finger tips up arm to the column of her throat stopping right below her ear. He started to move his face closer and closer their lips being only millimeters apart. She could feel his warm breath and the skin of his lips on hers but before she could lean in for the kiss he pulled away and walked out the door. He could hear her moan in discomfort and want escape her lips but while it was his turn for the game, it slowly started to backfire on him as the space in his pants began to shrink.**

**********************************************************************************************

**Closing time was nearing and Pen was dying in angst from the earlier arrangement but then he walked through the door.**

**"Hey baby girl dinner tonight?"**

**"Sure stud. Where to?"**

**"I was thinking about a little diner around here. Its quiet so we can have a chance to talk." He gave her a little wink but strange enough she had no idea what he had in store for her so she just went with it.**

**"Fine with me handsome" He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair and into his arms. Making their way to the door she couldn't help but think that he gave up the torture for one day or at least she prayed. She couldn't take to much more from him.**

**********************************************************************************************

**Five minutes later they arrived at the little diner. There was maybe four total people there and two of them working there. It was an old time diner with classic movie posters hanging from the walls, of course one being Dirty dancing, they sat right under that one for obvious reasons. The little table/booths were enough to cover their legs but not to much that they couldn't breath in between them. After getting their food and now deserts Derek started up again.**

**"So Goddess, how was your day?" he said with a sheepish grin**

**"Um peachy my Chocolate Adonis. Except one thing…." slowly biting down on her lower lip**

**"Oh and what was that?"**

**"You sure made it rough today for a girl not to throw herself at you" She looked down at her empty plate not trying to embarrass herself any farther.**

**"Who said they day is over Goddess" He picked her face up with his finger as the other slowly retched for her smooth leg. She gasped as his hand started to climb up from her knee to the hem of her skirt. He could feel her warmth cascading from her entrance and his hand started to shake in anticipation while he looked into her eyes seeing them scream with pleasure. Pulling back he could feel her shudder and had her eyes wide open glaring at him.**

**"Derek Morgan." Taking a gasp for air. "That was not nice."**

**"Aw but baby girl, I found that rather pleasant." Giving one of his Derek Morgan smiles trying to hid his arousal from her. If only for the moment. "See baby girl, I know how to tease too."**

**All she could manage to let slip her lips was a small moan and he grabbed her hand pulling her to his car.**

**Once outside he couldn't help himself. He pushed her up against the wall kissing her with all his might. She could feel the cold brick against her now very hot skin and Derek's tight arms around her. His hands were possessively grabbing her ass pulling her closer to deepen the kiss and then his tongue started to slowly creep against her red swollen lips. She gave his tongue access to her wanting mouth as she moaned for wanting more. Finally letting up for air Derek opened the car door and let her inside only to run to his and speed off. This wasn't going to be the end of their little charade.  
**

**********************************************************************************************

**She wasn't going to let him take complete control though. On the drive to Derek's house she scooted close right up against him in the truck. She placed her hand on his upper thigh and started rubbing up and down dragging her nails along in the process. Derek let a out a slight grumble from deep inside his chest and Penelope could see his obvious erection pressing against his tight jeans. She looked and him with a sly grin and moved her hand closer till it was slightly hovering over his member. Derek could feel her hand sitting atop his hard on and he just wanted to pull over and kiss every inch of her body. He squirmed in his seat and Penelope pulled back and laughed. "That's what you get for being such a bad boy my Chocolate Adonis" She gave a sly grin and turned back into her seat.**

**********************************************************************************************

**TBC….**

**Review please =)**

**Next chapter: Derek's house? Wait and see**


	3. Release

I do not own criminal minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and put them together correctly. M&G

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the latest chapters! Every review I get just makes me want to write better for you all so keep them coming!

******************************************************************************************

What a ride it was to Derek Morgan's apartment but Penelope was starting to get nervous. She loved Derek with all her heart and him flirting with her to this extent was exhilarating but she couldn't help but think that it might be going a little to fast. What would happen if he woke up the next morning and regretted it all or even worse what if he took her clothes off and she had to see that look of disgust in his eyes. That look of disgust over her body, over her. He looked at her and saw her off into her own personal world so with concern he pulled the truck over.

"Baby girl are you ok?" No answer escaped her lips. "Penelope! Goddess talk to me, are you ok?" He was really worried now

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She kept her head facing the window

Derek turned off the truck and moved closer taking her into his embrace. He took her chin with his finger making her look into his eyes. " Mama, something is obviously wrong. Girl you know you can talk to me about anything.." He just sat there looking deep into her eyes for a steady moment and then he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was nothing like the other kisses they had before this kiss was sweet, passionate, gentle, Derek put his true feeling into this kiss and when he did he knew it was the right thing to do. "I love you Penelope Garcia." he whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath against her ear and her heart clenched when she heard those words. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"Excuse me?" Shock was setting in her eyes as she looked at him

"You heard me baby girl." he let out a slight chuckle "I love you"

"Um what do you mean by love…?"

"Well as a beautiful goddess would say…" flashing that Derek Morgan smile "That head over heels, out of the ball park, grad slam, forever love"

"Oh!" was all she could exclaim

"Ouch baby girl that cut me deep. I don't get an I love you back" giving a small pout. She slapped his chest playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh shut up you know all well that I love you too Derek Morgan!"

"I know, but I wanted to hear you say it" he smiled at her

"Alright well I love you Derek Morgan and not in that best friend love. I love you like that head over heels, out of the ball park, grand slam, forever love!" Better?"

"Much" He wrapped her tighter in his embrace and kissed her again. This time with all the love, passion, want, and desire in the world. Stopping for breath and Derek finally remembering that they were in his truck parked on the side of the road, he put his forehead on hers looking into her fogged up glasses he let out a laugh. "Ready to get home goddess?" she just nodded her head as he started the truck. She was still worried but hey, it was her best friend. He wouldn't do that to her…. Would he?

******************************************************************************************

A few minutes later they were at Derek's apartment building. He ran around the truck and open the door for her as always. He placed his arm around her and they walked in.

"You thirsty goddess? I have your favorite wine" wiggling the bottle in her direction as she went for the couch

"Sounds delightful hot stuff" Showing off a smile that made him weak in the knees

After pouring them both a glass he joined her on the couch and turned some romantic music on. After a few minutes of mindless banter between both of them he just had to have another kiss. Putting his wine glass down he grabbed her face in his palms and looked her in the eyes. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead then nose and then her ruby red lips. "Baby girl, your beautiful." He felt her smile against his lips and his cool hands felt her now heated blush. Slowly she placed her wine glass down and intensified the kiss even more. She took control and leaned him back onto the couch. She heard a heavy moan from his chest, one that she had become quite familiar with in the past couple of days as she slowly started rubbing her hands up his tight shirt feeling every hard muscle on the way up. Hardly breaking contact, she slipped his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor next to them. She felt his hands on the outside of her thighs pulling her closer and then they started moving forward starting to undo her blouse. She stood up and shut off the lights and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Um.. Goddess?"

"Trust me, you'll prefer it." she said trying to kiss him again but he pulled away

"Why would I prefer It? Is it me?" Being serious he didn't know why she would want the lights off

"Really handsome? I look pretty bright and colorful with my clothes on but without, I doubt you would like it." She sat back on the couch and looked away from him

"Baby girl, you obviously have no idea what you do to me." He pulled her to him her now on his lap. She could feel his hard member on her leg. "Don't you see it baby? Don't you feel how hot you get me baby girl? I told you before I thought you were beautiful but maybe you just don't understand. Goddess you are unbelievably sexy. Your in my thoughts, in my dreams, in my fantasies." He placed a kiss on her lips and before she could kiss back on her neck.

"But Derek, I don't want you waking up in the morning regretting this.." she shuddered when he hit her spot

"How could I ever regret making love with the girl of my dreams and hopefully future wife?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she stopped him from kissing her neck. "You really mean that Derek?"

"With all my heart. I wasn't lying when I told you I was in love with you Pen. I really want to go the distance with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, my lover, my wife, and the mother of my children. I love you Penelope Garcia and if you don't want to make love tonight I will wait until your ready even if its our honeymoon!" He smiled at her with a innocent twinkle in his eye

"Oh Derek! I would love nothing more then for you to make love to me right this second!" She grabbed his hand and rushed towards the bedroom. He laughed at her eagerness and pulled her towards him embracing her in a deep kiss his hands roaming all over her body. Still kissing her they slowly moved towards the bed.

"Your overdressed baby girl"

"You should probably fix that then shouldn't you stud" she gave him a wicked smile and he started to undo the rest of her blouse. Peeling it from her shoulders she just couldn't help but stare and let out a deep groan when he saw her breast encased in a red lace bra with her hard nipples poking through. His eyes were fixed on her busts as he gulped the pleasure down in his throat. He could rip her clothes off then in there and make mad love to this woman but he wanted to take it slow and make sure every inch of her body got what it deserved. He kissed her again this time with deep passion rubbing his tongue against her bottom lip and she let him. Their tongues dancing together and him teasing her a bit as his hand caressed her hard nipples through her bra. She let out a moan "Derek please….More…." taking in deep breaths. She could hardly control herself at his touch and he was just going to damn slow! Slowly he unclasped her bra slipping it over her shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Before she could have a worry in her pretty little mind he took her hard nipple in his mouth. "Morrrrrrgannnnnn" She moaned very loudly and took his head in her hands keeping him there. He nipped at the little nubs and then soothed it with his tongue slowly twirling it around the outsides getting them even harder for him to suck on. He repeated this with the other nipple as he slowly caressed her other breast with his hand. He stopped and she let out a moan of discomfort and he silenced it with a deep kiss. Slowly working his hands from her face to her shoulders, down her sides, and down to her hips he lifted her hips upwards and unzipped her skirt and it slid down her around her hips. He felt her laced panties and moaned into her mouth.

"Now you're the one who's overdressed handsome" she smiled and retched for his belt buckle and undid his pants slipping them over his tight thigh muscles reveling him to her. That dirty, sexy man went commando! 'You cheat stud muffin" she managed to let out before he hit that perfect spot on her neck with his lips.

"Who me?" He said trying to play innocently. He started kissing his way down over her collar bone, between her breasts, over her stomach and then to her inner thigh. She gasped and arched her back wanting more he looked up at her as if asking for silent permission and she arched her ass up for him. He slipped her panties down her legs and placed a sweet kiss on her slit making her writhe under his lips. Opening her up to him he took his tongue and twirled it around her clit and then sucking on it while he placed his index finger deep inside of her and then the second. She couldn't take it any longer and fell over the edged screaming his name.

"Mmmmm baby girl you sound satisfied" kissing her on her lips gently

"Not until I get me some hot chocolate" She gave him I wicked smile and flipped him over onto his back hovering over his very erect penis. He grabbed her hips and she slowly lowered onto him both moaning at the feel of each other. After a few seconds she started to gyrate her hips his hands moving with her body. He leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes trying to hold out as long as he could. "oh baby girl…" He couldn't hold out any longer; flipping her over she let out a gasp when he went deeper inside of her kissing her neck thrusting in and out. A film of sweat produced over their hot aching bodies both needing to have release soon. Derek put ran his hand down her body, over her soft breast and down to the desired nub making her fall over multiple times in the process and with a final thrust he followed her in the process falling on her now heaving chest.

After a few minutes of recovery he pulled the blanket up onto both of them and wrapped her in his embrace.

"You my Chocolate Adonis, are better then any fantasy" placing her head on his chest and hand on his lower stomach circling her fingers over his abs.

"So does that mean you'll keep your lasting promise of showing me a good morning goddess?" giving her a sheepish grin

"Considering morning is only a few minutes away, you bet your sweet tush I will!" she slowly started to kiss down his chest following what was to soon be a very happy, happy trail…

******************************************************************************************

Maybe TBC….. You decide

So what do you think?

Review please =)

A/N: sorry it took me so long but you can not screw up a Penelope and Derek moment.

A/A/N: I love it how all my dirty chapters are longer then the rest lol


End file.
